This invention relates generally to infant accessory items and, more particularly to a diaper changing wallet having structures that enable an array of products useful for changing an infant's diaper to be removably secured as well as entertaining an infant during a diaper changing procedure.
Changing the diaper of an infant, especially when away from home, may be challenging in that a flat, clean environment, a host of cleaning supplies, and a fresh diaper must all be brought together for use. The myriad of needed items, such as cleaning wipes, creams, powder, medicine, diaper, and a changing pad are traditionally carried in a baby bag which may be overly bulky when traveling away from home.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding diaper changing accessories in a manner more convenient and portable than a traditional baby bag. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a stylish compact wallet capable of being carried by a man or woman apart from a baby bag and which also includes audible and visual attractions to maintain the attention of a baby during a diaper changing event.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a diaper changing wallet that overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior devices and patent proposals.